La Peor Venganza
by Saiya502
Summary: Un enemigo con sed de venganza atacará de la peor manera al príncipe saiyajin, incluyendo a los que más quiere. Y aún con la ayuda de los guerreros Z será difícil de destruirlo. (Situado luego de la muerte de Majin Buu y antes de DBSuper).
1. El inicio

_¡Hola, hola! Aparecí con un nuevo fic :'D espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste tanto como a mí :3_

 _No diré algo más respecto, conforme avance la historia sabrán específicamente todo, espero xD_

 _A leer ;D_

 _._

* * *

 ** _El inicio_**

* * *

Luego de que lo resucitaran con las esferas del dragón, su vida se volvió más pacífica en cierto punto. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, otras seguían igual que siempre y que jamás cambiarán, como su inigualable carácter.

Regresó a la comodidad de su hogar junto a su familia, seguía con sus constantes entrenamientos, a veces incluyendo a su hijo, compartiendo tiempo con su mujer y dejó esa obsesión por ser el más poderoso y derrotar a Kakaroto de una vez por todas, aunque no del todo, al fin y al cabo utilizaba esa idea para superarse.

Ya no había villanos por la cual preocuparse, el tipo de vida que llevaba y muchas cosas de las que tiene ahora jamás pensó que las llegaría a tener.

Estaba en su cámara de gravedad a 700 G dando patadas y puñetazos, saltando de aquí y allá, mandando ataques de ki a los robots para luego esquivarlos cuando éste se los devolviera, de a momentos –como ahora mismo– paraba para tomar aire y estabilizarse, pasaba largos minutos pensando en todo lo sucedido, las cosas que han cambiado y lo que tenía ahora. Unos golpes en la puerta de su cámara lo trajeron de vuelta; notó la hora en el panel de control, ya había pasado unos minutos de la hora de cenar y quién más lo vino a buscar para que estuviera presente. Apagó el simulador de gravedad y fue por una toalla para secarse el sudor y luego abrir la compuerta, encontrándose con su esposa quien le sonreía y no era necesario que le hablara para entenderla, cuando ella dio media vuelta la siguió en silencio.

En la mesa ya se encontrabas sentados su primogénito y sus suegros conversando animadamente como siempre, el banquete que lo esperaba hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca ya que a veces –así como hoy– se olvidaba de almorzar por estar entrenando. Y como su mujer era tan atenta con él le pedía a la madre que le cocinara por dos para que quedara satisfecho.

–Papá ¿puedo entrenar contigo mañana?. –habló el niño de la familia al ver que su padre ya estaba en la mesa.

–¿Qué hay del colegio? –cuestionó su madre.

–Habrá sesión de maestros, dijeron que sería absurdo ir sólo dos horas para luego retirarnos. Por eso nos dieron el día. –respondió sonriente. Estaba feliz porque, desde que entró a estudiar no pasaba mucho tiempo con su progenitor, para él las seis horas y media que pasaba en el colegio eran demasiadas y cuando llegaba a casa comía y luego hacía sus tareas encerrado en su habitación, cuando terminaba se ponía a jugar con su consola hasta la hora de cenar; esté era el único momento donde lo veía y trataba de interactuar con él.

–De acuerdo. —concordó la madre.

–Desde temprano y no me hagas esperar. –le contesto a su hijo y se dispuso a comer.

–¡Por supuesto, papá! –al niño le brillaban sus ojitos y su sonrisa era amplia por recibir la respuesta que tanto quería.

Bulma se sentía feliz al ver a su hijo tan alegre por estar con su padre y esposo. Cuando terminó de comer, agradeció y llevó sus platos al lavadero, sus padres también hicieron lo mismo. En cambio, los saiyas seguían devorando quizá su quinto plato; mientras ellos seguían zampandoce sus últimos platillo, iría al laboratorio a terminar unos robots que estaban casi completos y apagarlo todo cuando finalizara.

Según ella no fue mucho el tiempo que se llevó en el laboratorio, pero cuando pasó por el comedor ya estaba vacío y limpio. Al ver el reloj que estaba junto al gabinete se dio cuenta que eran casi las diez de la noche, sin más se encaminó a su habitación donde sabía que su marido la esperaba.

Al llegar, encontró a Vegeta sentado en su lado de la cama solo con ropa interior, le sonrió cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos. Caminó dentro del cuarto para dirigirse directo al baño a lavarse los dientes y despojarse de su ropa sucia, salió del sanitario sólo con ropa interior a juego. Se acercó al príncipe a paso lento, él seguía sentado viéndola detenidamente a cada movimiento que hacía; se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, acarició sus hombros y el resto de su torso.

–No vayas a ser tan duro con Trunks mañana. –pidió entre caricias, no quería que lo lastimara demasiado.

–No le pasará nada, mujer –habló con voz grave. Pasó sus grandes manos por la fina espalda de su mujer para desabrocharle el estorboso sujetador –. Tiene que aprender a luchar. –la prenda cedió una vez desabrochado, los tirantes se deslizaron hacia abajo y ella lo ayudó en retirarlo.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo dañes… demasiado… uhm. –hablaba entrecortado tras sentir las caricias y besos del moreno, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada.

–Te miras mejor callada. –exclamó ya un poco enojado por la conversación, como si ella no supiera que su hijo tenga sangre saiyajin y que por eso se recuperaba rápido.

–No lo creo, y menos dentro de unos minutos. –sonrió coqueta sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Vegeta sonrió por el comentario, ésta insignificante mujer lo hacía divertir como ningún otro ser lo hizo jamás. Y por eso sentía algo especial por ella. Negó con la cabeza y la besó en los labios, se deshizo de las últimas prendas que quedaban de ambos.

Iniciaron otra de sus tantas danzas amatorias, donde se entregaban completamente de cualquier forma sin restricciones. Era el único momento donde se sentía más en paz.

Al terminar, era costumbre que ella se acurrucara sobre su pecho y se quedará ahí dormida, para luego acomodarse de nuevo dándole la espalda pero apegada a él. Aún seguía despierto, la inquieta mujer no se había movido todavía de su pecho, teniendo una mano en su estrecha cintura y la otra sobre su delicada mano que la tenía a un costado de ellos.

Ya estaba quedándose dormido. Pero en eso, empezó a faltarle el oxígeno, le era difícil respirar y sabía que no era por culpa de su mujer acostada sobre él porque ella apenas pesaba algo. Le fue casi imposible inhalar y exhalar, lo intentaba hacer por la boca pero no consiguió resultado. Trató de no jadear, mucho menos toser para no despertarla y preocuparla. Intentó retener el aire para ver si así lograba algo, pero no funcionó. Ya había pasado diez minutos así y le estaba pasando la cuenta, comenzaba a marearse. Podía aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo gracias a su especie pero esto era algo distinto.

Movió con cuidado a su mujer para recostarla a su lado, a ver si eso le ayudaba. Por desgracia, nada cambió.

La vista se le estaba nublando demasiado, miraba a todos lados de la habitación tratando de comprender qué le sucedía. Logró diferenciar una sombra al pie de la cama e iba levantarse para atacar a cualquiera que irrumpiera en su habitación pero no logró moverse lo suficiente. Fueron mili segundos cuando la sombra se movió, luego de eso ya no pudo diferenciar nada de lo que veía, sintió que algo se metía a su cuerpo, algo frío y a la vez doloroso.

Y perdió el conocimiento en ese instante.

* * *

Llegó al fin al planeta Tierra luego de dos largos años, cayó en un bosque destruyendo todo a su alrededor, los animalitos corrían-volaban por todos lados para salvarse del fuego. La compuerta de la nave se abrió, y con sus manos se impulsó para salir ya que la nave había caído de espalda por los árboles; ya con los pies sobre la tierra inhaló hondo, sus escamas se crisparon y su cresta se alzó de sólo saber que al fin podría vengarse del Príncipe Saiyajin después de tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su rostro dejando a relucir sus puntiagudos dientes, no podía esperar más, actuaría ahora mismo.

Habían pasado demasiados años desde que juró vengar a su raza, a su familia y por todos los que el estúpido _mono_ había matado.

Cuando escuchó que el príncipe aún vivía no lo podía creer, menos cuando dijeron que ya no era un asesino intergaláctico y que ahora se dedicaba a proteger a un planeta, incluso tenía una familia y se le veía feliz. Por supuesto que tardó en que llegara esa noticia al planeta en el que vivía, le contaron todo: desde la muerte de Freezer en el antiguo planeta Namekusei por otro saiyajin que resultó ser el legendario hasta lo de Majin Buu. Él preguntó cómo es que sabían aquello, y es que los Sörkets tenían contacto de vez en cuando con los Namekus desde hace unos años atrás. Investigó todo sobre el planeta donde residía el príncipe, quedó maravillado al saber que era un planeta con los mismos estándares biológicos para vivir. Fue en busca de una nave, la más rápida que había en el planeta aunque le fue difícil encontrarla, ingresó las coordenadas y las estadísticas de la computadora le indicó el tiempo y las paradas que debía hacer, era demasiado tardado pero lo haría como diera lugar.

–Es tu fin, príncipe Vegeta. –y rió fuerte con su voz gutural.

Gracias a los Sörkets aprendió a manejar y sentir el ki y muchas habilidades más, se concentró en sentir alguna que fuera alta, encontró varias pero había una en singular que estaba tan elevada que lo sorprendió, mas no lo asustó. Ese ki debía ser del Príncipe ya que no sintió otra energía más fuerte.

Bajó todo su ki hasta casi desaparecerlo completamente, y a pesar de eso podía utilizar sus poderes. Antes de alzar vuelo se dirigió a su nave para convertirla en cubo para que nada le ocurriera y la llevó consigo. Se concentró de nuevo en la energía más fuerte y voló a alta velocidad hacia ese lugar y a la vez repasando su venganza, por supuesto que no podía fallar, tantos años de práctica que ya la había perfeccionado incluso con los más poderosos.

Tardó más o menos tres horas en llegar a esa parte del planeta, donde ya estaba oscurecido por la entrada de la noche. Había una cúpula inmensa donde asumió que ahí vivía, sobrevoló el área para encontrar lo que tanto quería. Un gran área libre estaba por detrás de la instalación donde algo resaltaba, se estaba acercando a su objetivo. El ki se podía sentir dentro de esa gran esfera completamente cerrada, era extraño. Iba a descender cuando en eso apareció mujer con cabello celeste acercarse, ella golpeó el objeto y algo zumbó adentro, fueron pocos los segundos cuando una compuerta se abrió.

Se emocionó al verlo, examinó detenidamente a su víctima, no había cambiado tanto más que en la estatura y masa muscular, era exactamente lo que como lo recordaba; se detuvo en esos oscuros ojos, la veía a ella. Ya no había malicia y morbo en ellos, había un sentimiento del cual él no merecía sentir. Eso hacía que su venganza se volviera mucho mejor.

Cuando ambos caminaron hacia la gran estructura los siguió con la vista. Tenía curiosidad por lo que haría en este momento el saiyajin, así que descendió sigilosamente cuando la pareja entró, esta vez procuró desaparecer por completo su energía para no levantar sospecha, había una ventana cerca así que aprovechó a observarlos.

Hizo una rápida vista de lo que ellos percibían afuera exactamente desde la ventana, sus escamas empezaron a cambiar de color, del café ocre al negro azulado y se paró frente a ésta para poder verlos. Escuchó toda la conversación de principio a fin. También haría sufrir al niño, aunque a esos dos humanos mayores no les serviría de mucho así que no les haría daño.

La mujer de cabello celeste ya se había ido al igual que los viejos, de todos modos no le importó, su objetivo aún lo tenía a la vista. Cuando su presa se levantó, lo tuvo que seguir por medio de su ki ya que lo perdió de vista cuando éste se adentro más a la casa. Se elevaba mientras lo sentía subiendo dentro, llegó a un balcón al sentir que ya no ascendió más el príncipe. Estaba a punto de aterrizar allí cuando vio que él salió, pensó rápido y se escondió detrás de una columna que estaba a unos cuantos metros para que no lo viera, como pudo bajó a cero su poder para que no lo ubicara.

–Hmp, desapareció. Estúpidas lagartijas voladoras. –pero no entró de nuevo al cuarto, examinó con la vista para asegurarse que en serio no hubiera nada que pudiera alertarlo.

Soltó un suspiro inaudible cuando sintió que él entró de nuevo a la habitación. Le había dado el susto del día, se había alterado cuando escuchó la palabra _lagartija_ pensando que su víctima sabía que estaba ahí escondido, por supuesto que no era así. Al escuchar esa palabra y esa voz le trajo muy malos recuerdos, él siempre se dirigió a ellos como tal y el día en que mató a toda su raza los insultó sin omitir esa palabra. Su enojo fue creciendo más gracias a esas imágenes, rechinó los dientes para calmarse un poco, ya pronto cumpliría su cometido. Relajó su cuerpo tras ese pensamiento.

Con sus manos trepó hasta llegar de nuevo al balcón, no quería levitar porque sino sucedería lo de hace un minuto. Estaba ante la puerta de cristal, podía ver el interior del cuarto pero no halló al príncipe adentro así que lo buscó por medio de su ki, aún seguía en la pieza pero no podía verlo. No estaba seguro de entrar y comenzar todo, así que decidió quedarse afuera para pensarlo bien, quedándose en un lugar apartado de la vista interior.

Había pasado un buen tiempo sentado repasando su plan y agregándole más cosas. Se levantó al sentir a su presa moverse y tomó aire, decidido a atacar en éste instante, pero no lo hizo. Tenía el don de saber en qué dirección podían ver los demás y sabía que el maldito mono estaba viendo justamente en la suya ¿Sabía él que estaba ahí afuera? No podía verlo ya que estaba detrás de la sólida pared y a pesar de eso era como si no la estuviera, ya estaba poniéndose nervioso porque sabía que el guerrero ahora era más poderoso que nunca y podía vencerlo en un parpadeo y que ya no podía darle batalla como antes.

Se alivió al sentir que desvió la mirada a otro lado pero no fue mucho tiempo en que lo hizo, tragó duro, igual fue sólo unos cuantos minutos en que vio en esa dirección. No sintió cuando la misma mujer que lo fue a buscar hace un rato había llegado a la misma habitación, al parecer no tenía poder de pelea ya que no la había sentido desde que se acercó a la residencia. Se asomó un poco para poder ver lo que hacían, quedó asqueado al verlo copular, sin embargo no les quitó la mirada porque no podía creer que un ser tan déspota como él podía tratar a alguien con tanta delicadeza. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó de verlos, sonrió malévolo al saber que éste –quizás– será el último día en que pase con su mujer.

Al fin silencio después de casi hora y media, de nuevo se asomó para comprobar que estaban dormidos, eso le facilitaría las cosas.

Silenciosamente abrió la puerta, utilizó su camuflaje por si acaso, su ropa era oscura lo que le beneficiaba ya que la habitación estaba en penumbras. Se colocó en una esquina para mayor seguridad. Fijó sus amarillos ojos en el cuerpo de su presa que ya parecía dormido, relamió sus labios como si saboreara la venganza, con la venenosa saliba que quedó entre sus labios, hizo una especie de mini burbuja; la sopló suavemente para que se dirigiera a su _presa. Esta_ ingresaba por medio de la nariz hasta llegar a los pulmones de su víctima para sofocarlo y así debilitarlo lo suficiente. La burbuja ingresó al príncipe sin ninguna dificultad, lo que le alegró, y ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

Tardó demasiado en que surtiera el efecto correcto, pero funcionó. Así que se acercó a su presa y lo vio desde arriba con desprecio, podía ver las desesperación que tenía el mono por querer respirar y moverse para atacarlo cuando comprobó que alguien más –o sea él– estaba en su área privada e íntima. Sonrió al ver que no cumplía su cometido. Caminó hasta estar a la par de él, puso su escamosa mano sobre su pecho y empezó a colarse entre su cuerpo, ya traspasada su mano siguió con la otra sin mucho esfuerzo prosiguiendo con el resto del cuerpo.

Al fin, la primera parte de su venganza se ha completado con éxito, no imaginó que saliera de lo mejor.

* * *

Se estiró sobre la cama, era normal que ella se levantase una hora después que su marido ya que no lograba despertar tan temprano a menos que él lo hiciera, seguramente ya estaba entrenando con Trunks.

Al sentir una pierna con su pie se sobresaltó, volteó a ver y se encontró a Vegeta aún dormido, lo que le extrañó. Giró por completo para abrazarlo y acariciarla pero, al parecer no respondía a sus mimos.

–¿Vegeta? –lo llamó para ver si así respondía. Lo agitó levemente para que reaccionara–. ¡¿Vegeta?! –ya alterada se levantó y vistió con su bata de seda, se sentó a la par de él agitándolo un poco más fuerte–. Vamos, Vegeta. Tú no eres de bromas ¡Despierta! –gritaba desesperada. Con dos de sus dedos le tomó el pulso, apoyó su oreja sobre su pecho para escuchar el latido del corazón y si respiraba correctamente pensando lo peor, sin embargo todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

–¿Qué sucede, mamá? –llegó su hijo asustado tras sentir las energía de su madre alterada y la de su padre un poco baja, también para cerciorarse de dónde estaba su progenitor ya que la noche anterior le dijo que entrenarían desde temprano pero no lo había encontrado en la cámara ni en otro lugar de la casa.

–¡Tu padre no despierta! –dijo desesperada, no sabía porqué le sucedía esto. Trunks se acercó un poco y habló:

–Su energía está un poco baja. –comentó bajo y preocupado.

A Bulma le empezaban a colar las lágrimas por la angustia, buscó en la gaveta del velador una linterna pequeña que guardaba por si acaso, con cuidado abrió los párpados del Príncipe para ver sus pupilas, éstas estaban completamente dilatadas y no percibían la luz.

–¡Vegeta! –Intentó contener las lágrimas para no preocupar más a su hijo. Se recompuso rápidamente al ver que sus pupilas se contraían e intentaba cerrar los ojos por la luz, así que la apagó.

Antes de regresar a la conciencia, vio la imagen de uno de los seres que había exterminado cuando joven, éste le sonrió de forma macabra antes de percibir lo que sus ojos en realidad estaban viendo. Su mujer le veía preocupada, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos; observó hacia la izquierda por reflejo y se encontró a su hijo también viéndolo preocupado. Se sentó rápido al pensar que algo malo había ocurrido, entonces sintió que su esposa se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. ¿Qué sucedía? Era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza. Miró a su hijo que los veía apenado por la escena.

–Trunks, espérame abajo –pidió con voz áspera, el niño asintió y salió del cuarto. Tenía la garganta seca al igual que la boca. Movió a la mujer de cabello celeste porque ya estaba sintiéndose incómodo con el asunto –. Ya, mujer; tranquilízate. –le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos rasposas.

–¡CÓMO QUIERES ME TRANQUILICE CON EL SUSTO QUE ACABAS DE DARME! –gritó enojada. Suspiró para relajarse, Vegeta tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse–. Jamás te había sucedido algo así y me asusté. –habló ya más calmada.

El saiyajin no sabía cómo explicarle lo que le sucedió ya que ni él lo comprendía, simplemente se quedó callado viendo a su mujer y luego se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su silencio ya que en el pasado cuando le pedía una explicación siempre recibía como respuesta «yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a una insignificante mujer» y por eso ya no le preguntaba, lo siguió con la vista hasta que él cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al sanitario fue tomar un poco de agua del lavamanos para quitarse la resequedad de la boca y garganta. Mientras se duchaba pensaba respecto a lo de hace un momento, su mujer siempre era exagerada pero nunca en forma de broma, algo malo debió haberle sucedido para que ella se pusiera así.

No recordaba con claridad lo que sucedió en la noche, sólo haberse quedado sin aire por unos cuantos minutos y luego de eso todo quedó en negro. Estaba molesto. Se vistió con su típico traje saiyajin y bajó para empezar el entrenamiento sin antes desayunar.

Todo estaba igual, se sentía igual, no había algo fuera de lo normal. Sin duda otro día monótono.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? XD sinceramente hace poco se me ocurrió esta historia y me obsesioné tanto que, hasta hice la imagen de la portada :v incluso estoy haciendo otro fanart donde podrán ver de cuerpo completo a este nuevo enemigo que creé c: lo podrán ver en Facebook (en mi biografía está link por si desean unirse a mi pagina)_

¿Algún review? :) eso hará que avance más rápido.

Que tengan un excelente domingo y una semana linda :3 los amo ❤

29/01/2017

* * *

Editado... más bien corregido en muchas partes xD. 28/10/2018


	2. Primeros indicios

_Hola! Perdón por hacerlos esperar más de un año para actualizar, pero tuve varios percances :'v espero actualizar con más frecuencia C:_

 _Disfrutenlo_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Primeros indicios**

* * *

Caminaba en silencio seguido de su hijo por los pasillo hasta llegar a la cámara de gravedad. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera ansioso por comenzar a entrenar. ¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba, si lo ha hecho desde que era un crío, esto no era nada nuevo. Su ceño se frunció más por la extraña sensación, sacudió levemente la cabeza como si con eso se quitaría el malestar.

Al llegar, digitó la clave de desbloqueo para abrir la compuerta y se hizo a un lado para que el infante entrara primero y así poder cerrar con más seguridad. Se dirigió al panel de control dejando al pequeño en medio de la habitación para encender la gravedad y programarla a 145 G para empezar, luego esta ascendería de cinco en cinco a definido tiempo; la robótica voz rezongó indicando el número de fuerza que se había ingresado y la nave zumbó, aumentando la gravedad.

Trunks sintió la presión, pero era fácil de soportarla e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos para adaptarse más rápido. Vio a su padre acercarse con ninguna dificultad; y, paciente, espero a que hablara para dar inicio al entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo, —habló el príncipe al ya estar frente a su hijo —. Empezaremos con una serie de doscientas _lagartijas,_ a cada setenta y cinco le alternaremos: primero, ochenta abdominales, y luego sesenta sentadillas. —explicó, algo sencillo para calentar.

El niño asintió e inició con el ejercicio callado como se lo había pedido desde la primera vez que entrenó con su progenitor. No le gustaba calentar, él quería pelear de una vez con su padre, como dictaba su sangre saiyajin; pero no le molestaba a fin de cuentas con tal de estar con él.

El calentamiento había transcurrido normal y en silencio, el único sonido en el lugar era el zumbido del simulador de gravedad, el cual había ascendido veinticinco _G_ más desde que se inició la programación.

Ambos, padre e hijo se levantaron después de terminar la última despechada, viéndose mutuamente a los ojos. El niño sonrió tras saber lo que venía a continuación.

—Hmp, no te emociones rápido, mocoso —sonrió de lado muy a su estilo tras ver al pequeño entusiasmado por comenzar a pelear. Digno de un guerrero y, por supuesto, de ser su hijo—. Esta vez, te la pondré difícil –levantó la ceja izquierda y se cruzó de brazos—. Intenta _derribarme_ sin transformarte en súper saiyajin. —espetó sonriente y alzó la barbilla prepotente, esperando la reacción del chico por la nueva propuesta que, quizá, no la aceptaría por el nivel de dificultad.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó el jovencito de cabello lila, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas igualando la pose de su madre. Vegeta sonrió, no esperaba menos de su hijo—. Pero tú tampoco debes convertirte.

—Hecho. —concluyó el mayor que, claro, desde un principio ya lo tenía meditado.

El pequeño sonrío amplio debido a que ya tenía estrategia planeada. Así que se abalanzó para dar el primer ataque: un puñetazo dirigido al estómago.

Pero, por supuesto, sería detenido con facilidad y la cual, devolvería el ataque sin ninguna preocupación en lastimarlo porque sabía que esquivaría el golpe.

Luego, se desencadenó una serie de patadas y puñetazos entre ambos, alzando vuelo por todo el interior de la cámara sin cesar los golpes. La gravedad aumentaba más mientras pasaba el tiempo, del cual los guerreros no sentían que transcurría.

Los ataques se incrementaban, Trunks no había logrado en darle un buen golpe sin que su padre lo esquivara o detuviera, así que decidió alejarse unos cuantos metros y lanzar varios ataques de ki por todos lados para distraerlo. Jamás le dijo que no podía lanzar ataques de energía, así que lo aprovechó.

El príncipe, por un momento se sorprendió, la técnica que había utilizado el niño lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero, no funcionó con él; en sí era una buena táctica, para alguien que no sepa sentir el ki de su oponente ¿De qué le servía perderse de vista si lo podía ubicar fácilmente con su poder de pelea?.

Estaba listo para detener el golpe, fue entonces, cuando sintió un fuerte punzón en el lado derecho de la cabeza, haciendo que se llevara ambas manos justo donde le sentía el terrible dolor. Descendió rápidamente hacia el metálico suelo porque no soportaba volar en ese momento por lo mismo; olvidando todo su entorno por lo que sentía en ese instante.

Justo cuando apareció entre los rayos para atacar, se percató de lo que le sucedía a su padre, deteniendo su impulso tras verlo en ese estado. Él no era de los que detenía una pelea –en este caso el entrenamiento– por nada del mundo, mucho menos por algún dolor pero, al parecer, debió ser algo muy serio para que lo haya hecho. Lo vio descender lentamente, y lo siguió preocupado.

Tomaba su cabeza con fuerza por el agudo dolor, jamás sintió tal cosa en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Babidi lo poseyó o las tremendas golpizas que recibió cuando trabajaba para Freezer. Además se le estaba sumando un dolor de cuerpo y le era difícil resistir la gravedad a pesar de no estar tan pesada.

—¡Trunks, apaga el simulador! —pidió desesperado, esperando que así menguara lo que sentía. Los segundos que tardó el niño en hacer lo que le pidió, fueron como terribles horas de dolor.

—¿Papá, qué te sucede? —preguntó al regresar al lado de su padre luego de hacer lo que se lo pidió. Estaba preocupado ¿Esto tenía que ver con lo que le sucedió esta mañana?.

No le respondió, era tanto el dolor que sentía que ni siquiera podía hablar. Ahora sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba mucho más como cuando tenía puesta la gravedad, no lo soportaba, y calló de rodillas.

Sorprendido y preocupado, rápidamente se acercó a su padre. No sabía exactamente qué hacer ya que no sabía qué le sucedía.

—¿Papá…? —posó su manito sobre el ancho hombro de su progenitor —. ¿Qué te sucede? —quería ayudarlo pero no podía sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

Vegeta ya no escucho a su hijo en ese momento, su cuerpo dejó de responderle como quería; sintió como si quedara inconsciente en cierto sentido.

–¿Papá? –volvió a preguntar. En una fracción de segundo, se encontraba atravesando la habitación a gran velocidad, chocando contra la dura y metálica pared con tal fuerza que dejó una gran abolladura —. Agh —se quejó por el impacto –, no era necesario empujarme. —protestó sobándose el hombro. Dio un par de pasos por la falta de equilibrio, le dolía demasiado la espalda por el fuerte impacto por lo que hizo unos cuantos movimientos tratando de aminorar su dolor. ¿Por qué lo había empujado?, no había hecho nada indebido o malo, sólo quería ayudarlo y ese no era motivo para agredirlo de esa manera.

Aún seguía en la misma posición cuando recobró el conocimiento, pero seguía sintiéndose mal ¿Por qué?. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a su hijo y todo el dolor que sintió disminuyó abruptamente ¿Empujarlo? No recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. Entonces lo vio, el niño tenía una mueca de dolor mientras sobaba su cuello y la pared detrás estaba hundida, lo cual era difícil que eso sucediera porque era de un material tan resistente como para que le pasase tal cosa.

La compuerta de la cámara se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de la mujer que padre e hijo amaban. Bulma se adentró tras ver que ambos la veían y no se movían, además, Vegeta estaba en una posición extraña para ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar. Había ido a buscarlos para saber cómo estaban y porque era la hora del almuerzo, pero cuando estuvo cerca de la nave no escuchó el zumbido de la gravedad activada, lo que le extrañó ya que ellos no paraban en ningún momento; quizás ya sabían qué hora era y saldrían, así que esperó un par de minutos para recibirlos pero no sucedió, entonces decidió ir por ellos. No pensando que los encontraría así.

—Algo le pasa a papá. —comentó el niño. Vio a su progenitora adentrarse y acercarse a su padre.

El pobre príncipe sólo la veía ¿Qué podía decirle? No quería verse débil ante ella a pesar de las innumerables veces en que lo vio así, además su hijo lo había presenciado en ese estado que, para él, era vergonzoso. Iba hablar pero la atención de la peli celeste se desvió de él a medio camino.

Por un momento desvió su vista hacia su hijo para comprobar si él se encontraba bien, fue entonces cuando su vista periférica había captado algo fuera de lo común— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —cuestionó enojada, dejando en el olvido al pobre hombre; se acercó a la pared donde estaba el abollón y con su mano tocó el área. Ambos saiyas no sabían qué contestar porque sabían que los reprimirían—. Bueno, no importa. Luego me dirás cómo sucedió esto, Vegeta —alegó, poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera y camino de nuevo pero esta vez hacia su esposo quien ya se había parado —. El almuerzo ya está servido…

–¡Qué bien! – Trunks exclamó contento al escuchar la buena noticia; posando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza—, ya estaba muriéndome de hambre. —a los pocos segundos bajó los brazos ya que no soportó el dolor que le causó hacer tal acción gracias al golpe; actuó como si nada le pasara y salió de la cámara de gravedad.

Cuando vio al pequeño salir, al fin se acercó a Vegeta quien ya se había levantado completamente. Ya podían hablar con más confianza al estar solos— ¿Te encuentras bien? —por fin preguntó a base de lo que había dicho su hijo anteriormente, de igual manera lo examinó con la vista de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse que nada estuviera fuera de lo común, ya que, así como sucedió por la mañana, no recibiría respuesta alguna de lo sucedido. Grande fue su sorpresa —pero no de felicidad— al escucharlo responder.

Resopló antes de hablar, junto a un leve movimiento de negación con la cabeza— Nada, sólo un dolor de cabeza. —se limitó al contestar. Ella le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y asintió con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna; dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar para salir. Por supuesto, la seguiría. Estaba tan absorto rememorando en lo que sucedió minutos atrás que, cuando escuchó a su mujer hablar, se sobresaltó levemente; enojándose de cierta manera consigo mismo.

—Tal vez te duele porque tienes hambre. —la escuchó musitar por delante de él, alzando los hombro a la vez.

Negó con la cabeza como si ella pudiese verlo; sabía que esa no era la razón del porqué. Regresó su atención hacia su mujer, como si al verla resolviera sus dudas. Sonrió mientras apreciaba ese leve meneo de cadera al caminar, seduciéndolo sin intención alguna. Siempre al pendiente. Agradecía a cualquier deidad por haberla puesto en su vida. Silenciosamente aceleró su paso para poder alcanzarla; ella tras no escuchar sus pasos, volteó a ver si aún la seguía y, fue ahí cuando aprovechó a tomarla del mentón para plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios, para luego seguir su camino; dejándola atrás, aturdida en medio del pasillo por el reciente acto.

Mientras más se acercaba, podía sentir el olor de la comida. Pero, para su asombro no despertó su apetito; más bien sintió náuseas, cosa que jamás le había sucedido en la vida. No podía saltarse las comidas ya que era algo sumamente esencial para poder tener más energía.

Como siempre, los otros miembros de su familia ya estaba en los mismos lugares de siempre esperándolos para poder comer todos juntos. Ocupó el lugar que marcó como suyo desde hace más de una década. A los pocos minutos, llegó la última integrante de la familia que hacía falta en la mesa; regalándole una rápida mirada cómplice a su marido.

Para asombro de todos —incluso para él mismo—, no terminó de comer todo el festín que se le preparó, dejando la mitad de este intacto. Ya se sentía lleno y no quería forzase a comer más de lo que requería su cuerpo en ese momento.

Se levantó y salió del lugar directo a su cámara de gravedad, sin esperar a su hijo para seguir el entrenamiento. Aunque, a los pocos minutos, el niño apareció únicamente para decirle que no continuaría; no le reclamó ni puso objeción alguna e inmediatamente lo despachó. Para el adulto, mejor si se quedaba solo en este momento ya que tenía que aclarar su mente, algo no andaba bien con él el día de hoy.

El dolor de cabeza no se había disipado en ningún momento, incluso podía decir que estaba aumentando.

Hastiado, decidió encender la gravedad. Mientras se ejercitaba podía buscar la razón de todo lo que ha sucedido en el poco transcurso del día. Mas no encontraba una explicación lógica para todo esto, y no podía concentrarse lo suficiente ya que, cada vez que la gravedad aumentaba, le era más insoportable el dolor de cabeza. Llegó a tal punto de detenerse y apagarla… de nuevo.

¿Qué le sucedía? Era la única pregunta que se repetía constantemente. No podía estar enfermo, los saiyajin no se enfermaban y menos él, el príncipe de todos los saiyajin. No podía detener su entrenamiento por un simple dolor de cabeza. Ignoró el malestar un buen tiempo y continuó con su rutina de ejercicios sin aumentar demasiado la gravedad.

Cuatro horas habían transcurrido y ya se sentía cansado, por lo que se forzó a detener por completo. Negaba con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba al panel de comandos y apagaba todo. En el trayecto hacia la salida dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor antes de salir, en ese instante captó la abolladura en la pared de lámina y se acercó a ésta, hincándose para examinarla más de cerca; no recordaba haberle hecho tal cosa a su hijo, tenía borrosa la imagen de sus recuerdos de ese momento. Pero, sin duda, debió ser un golpe demasiado fuerte y por esa razón ya no quiso continuar por el dolor del impacto.

Lo suyo no eran las disculpas, y menos si era por algo que no había hecho pero era su hijo y se preocupada por su bienestar, por eso debía remediarlo. Tal vez en el pasado no le habría dado importancia, poniendo —en cierta parte—como excusa sus genes saiyajin para no preocuparse por las heridas y golpes. Su subconsciente decía que debía ayudarlo, tomando una decisión al final de cuentas. Decidido, salió de la cámara de gravedad con un rumbo fijo en mente; jamás pensó que algún día recurriría a esto pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, emprendió vuelo en línea recta hacia el horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse de naranjas y rojos para dar paso a la noche.

A medio camino, tuvo que detenerse pues le era imposible mantenerse en el aire, de nuevo se sentía pesado y tenía un impulso involuntario por querer regresar. Descendiendo esquivando los árboles del bosque que sobrevolaba para tomar aliento ya que estaba peleando consigo mismo para hacer _lo que debía hacer;_ gruñón tan alto que cualquiera que estuviese cerca del lugar pensaría que es un animal salvaje a punto de atacar, se elevó con tanta fuerza dejando a los árboles sin hojas en cierto punto específico, formando un círculo perfecto por donde pasó.

No dejaría que un estúpido dolor de cabeza lo _venciera._

A los poco minutos, pudo divisar a la distancia la alta torre de Karin, por lo que aceleró su vuelo para no perder más tiempo.

Aquel gato blanco ya esperaba su llegada, pues lo había visto aproximarse gracias a sus aguas sagradas. Buscó lo que el necesitaba para no atrasarlo más. Podía sentir el peligro que se aproximaba por lo que tenía que advertirle únicamente a él.

Arribando directamente frente al acompañante del animal, quien soltó un quejumbroso grito por el susto de tenerlo ahí sin razón alguna.

—¿Dónde está el gato? —exigió al sujeto gordo –quien fue a esconderse por el susto– tras no encontrarlo.

—N-no dejaré que l-le hagas daño —salió detrás de la columna donde se ocultaba para desenvainar su catana y hacer el intento de defenderlo.

—Él no viene con esa intención, Yajirobe —ambos hombres voltearon a ver al minino que estaba al otro extremo del salón. El susodicho bajó su arma, mas no la guardo pues no le tenía la confianza a este tipo que podía hacer cualquier tipo de desastre si se le daba la gana; únicamente retrocedió lo suficiente para estar al tanto (entiéndase por el otro lado de la habitación) —. Aquí tienes —lanzó con buena puntería la única semilla de ermitaño que tenía debido al último mal acontecimiento.

Atrapó como sin nada el pequeño frijol curativo y se le quedó viendo unos cuantos segundos, pensando en cómo ayudaría a su hijo.

—Príncipe —extrañamente lo llamó por el título del que aquí, en la Tierra, no lo llamaban —: Tú y tu familia corren grave peligro —le advirtió de lo que únicamente sabía.

El saiyajin de pura sangre frunció sus espesas cejas por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo no ignoró sus palabras pues sabía por parte de los _amigos-de-su-mujer_ que este insignificante gato podía predecir ciertos hechos del futuro. Dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza y salió volando rumbo a su vivienda; en ese lapso olvidó, de cierta manera, su agudo dolor de cabeza a pesar de seguir sintiéndolo, iba tan concentrado en lo que le había dicho que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la corporación.

Descendió lentamente para aterrizar en la terraza más alta para ingresar con más comodidad, ya que no era muy recurrido esa área. Los pasillos estaban iluminados por las luces automáticas, no estaban todas encendidas más que las que estaban en los extremos del techo, escondidas en una ranura cerca de las paredes para no opacar el estilo del lugar. Al vivir tantos años aquí, que nunca se había fijado en ese tipo de detalle, tal vez porque estaba concentrado –de nuevo– en buscar la _amenaza_ que se le advirtió anteriormente, mas no encontró nada fuera de normal, incluso, localizó a cada uno de los guerreros Z para encontrar alguna anomalía. Amurró los labios pues no halló nada extraño. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza, quizá ese idiota le estaba haciendo una broma, sin embargo, descartó esa suposición; él, siendo un eficaz estratega, sabía que no todo era al momento, por lo que debía estar más precavido con los suyos.

Exhaló fuertemente y continuó andando hasta llegar a la planta media, donde estaban las habitaciones que ocupaban para dormir. En esta área ya estaban las luces en un modo mucho más tenue que las demás, para no molestar los ya cansados ojos de todos. En el trayecto se quitó la armadura para sentirse libre. A cada paso que daba, buscaba la forma de cómo decirle y entregarle le semilla a su hijo sin que esté cuestionándole _todo_ … no era bueno con las palabras. Antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo un par de segundos para dejar su armadura a su costado para no estorbarle, llevó el frijol a sus dientes y con cuidado lo partió en dos partes iguales; no era tan grave el asunto, con la fracción de esta sería más que suficiente para quitarle el dolor.

Al entrar a la fuertemente iluminada habitación; el niño de cabello lila, quien estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama con todas sus extremidades extendidas y un par de cuadernos y lápices regados en la cama. Al no estar al pendiente de su entorno, brincó al ver a su padre al verlo acercarse, haciendo que una electricidad recorriera en su cuerpecito e incrementara su dolor; trató de disimular la mueca para no hacerlo notar, hizo a un lado las cosas para no botarlas y se levantó.

—¡Papá! —exclamó cuando estaba frente suya —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido pues eran contadas con una mano las veces que fue a visitarlo a su habitación, y cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía muy especial.

—Toma —estiró su brazo derecho para depositar el grano en su pequeña palma, viendo como él la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? —no comprendió lo que estaba recibiendo por la irregularidad del objeto. Iba a contestarle pero ya no fue necesario —. ¡Ah, una semilla del ermitaño! —Trunks sonrío ampliamente al deducirlo cuando la vio más de cerca —… Pero ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —levantó su mirada para verlo con claridad.

—No fastidies si no quieres que te la quite —dijo serio sabiendo que así no lo cuestionaría más.

—Sí —y se lo metió a la boca. Asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba al niño morder, dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes escuchar un animado —: ¡Gracias, papá! —giró para verlo y darle un asentamiento con una leve sonrisa, recibiendo otra más grande del pequeño.

Aquello le hizo sentir bien en su interior, había remediado algo que no provocó pero eso lo dejó satisfecho pues era su hijo, _su sangre,_ y por supuesto que se preocupaba por él.

Al salir, tomó su armadura con su mano libre y por fin se dirigió a sus aposentos; pensó en comerse la mitad restante de la semilla pero sería estúpido por un _simple_ dolor de cabeza, además no necesitaba de absurdos remedios para curarse, era un saiyajin, maldita sea. Digitó la clave para que abriera la puerta con la semilla en mano, con pisadas suaves e insonoras se introdujo a su santuario de descanso, encontrando a su compañera de vida leyendo cómodamente en la cama, quien al verlo se levantó para atenderlo.

Luego de haber recibido su armadura y colocarla en uno de los taburetes –ya que siempre le molestaba que la dejara tirada por ahí– la tomó de la mano con delicadeza, tal como solía ser con ella y depósito algo en ella —: Guárdalo en un lugar seguro y donde puedas recordarlo. —le pidió con un tono más serio del que utilizaba con ella, y con eso supo que era algo importante; le echó una mirada para saber qué era, y alzó sus finas cejas al comprender. Quería preguntarle dónde la consiguió pero él ya había desaparecido de vista, y lo buscó sin éxito, sin embargo, su oído percibió ruidos al otro lado de la habitación exactamente donde estaba el baño. Refunfuñó por lo bajo e hizo lo que le pidió, ni siquiera había notado el baby doll que traía para seducirlo esta noche. Exhaló sacando sus malos pensamientos y abrió la gaveta de su tocador, tomando un pañuelo de seda, envolvió con esta la pequeña semilla para que no se ensuciara, extrajo un joyero muy caro y la guardó ahí; jamás podría olvidarla si la vería todos los días.

Al colocar todo en su lugar, regresó para acomodarse de nuevo en su cama, teniendo como sorpresa que su _amado_ ya estaba acomodado en su lado con una mirada ida hacia el techo. Se deslizó ligeramente por la colchoneta hasta llegar junto a él, quien no la había notado, por lo que decidió acariciar su pecho para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó luego de ser _ignorada,_ se sentó a su lado para estar cara a cara.

—Nada —soltó escueto sin verla aún. No podía decirle que _estaba en peligro,_ no quería asustarla y menos sin saber qué era exactamente ese mal.

Hizo una mueca al recibir tan seca respuesta, inhaló profundo y exhaló disimuladamente. Tal vez no le fue bien en su entrenamiento, tal vez se había quedado con hambre, tal vez no pudo superar de nuevo su poder; debía compensarlo para verlo bien. Comenzó con su caricia nuevamente, desde su cintura hasta sus hombros repetidas veces hasta sentirlo un poco más relajado, pasó una pierna por su cadera y se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas; ahora sí volteó a mirarla y lo sintió tensarse, así que se inclinó hacia delante para rozar su narices y verlo directamente a los ojos; llevó sus manos hacia su afilada mandíbula y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos cuando no hubo oposición y seguía el lento ritmo, intentó animarlo un poco más con un meneo de caderas pero esto hizo que rompiera el beso así que intensificó su movimiento y él la detuvo posando sus grandes manos sobre su cadera.

—¿Qué te sucede hoy, Vegeta? —chilló molesta por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, si algo no le salía bien se desquitaba haciéndola suya, pero no era este el caso por lo visto, quería saber que demonios pasaba por la manera en la que se estaba comportando.

Se llevó una mano a la frente tomando su sien y negó con la cabeza pensando en cómo decirle que no se sentía en las condiciones para _hacerlo_ hoy…

—Y no me digas que aún tienes dolor de cabeza como excusa, cuando sabes perfectamente que yo la utilizaba aun siendo verdad y aún así lo hacíamos. —cruzó sus brazos resaltando su busto inconscientemente.

Aquello, por alguna razón, lo hizo sonrojar pues era verdad. De un movimiento se la zafó de encima y volteó el rostro para que ella no viera el estado en que lo puso.

Enojada a más no poder, apagó la lámpara de su velador y se acomodó en forma fetal en su lado, dándole la espalda a Vegeta intentaba dormitar pero todo el asunto le aturdía la cabeza. Pasó un buen tiempo así hasta que por fin pudo librarse del enojo, estaba a punto de caer profundamente en su sueño cuando lo sintió apegarse por su espalda y rodearlo con un brazo sobre su cintura, posar su rostro sobre su cuello y halarla hacia él.

—Ni creas que ahora sí… —no terminó la oración cuando la interrumpió.

—No, pero no lo arruines— dijo tan bajo que parecía un murmullo, la abrazó como si la fundiera en él para protegerla. La sintió apegarse más y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos entregándose completamente al cálido sueño.

No la podía alejar en un momento peligroso como éste, debía protegerla al igual que su hijo, juró a sí mismo que los protegería de cualquier forma…

Sin saber que así, le estaba dando más información a su enemigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: bueeeenah, primero que nada me disculpo por mi hiatus, pero es razonable, creo xD; pues tuve una depresión horrible horriblisima, no es necesaria tanta explicación. _. Además, ahora estoy trabajando y es demasiado pesado a pesar de parecer simple, ni siquiera gano el mínimo y estoy obligada a trabajar ahí :'v ya se imaginan mis ánimos. A que viene esto? Ya no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir, mi inspiración viene siempre de madrugada (ahora mismo son las 3:21 am xD) y no puedo desvelarme mas que los sábados UnU pero igual me dormía. Tenía la mitad del cap desde el año pasado 0.0_

 _Ya terminé excusarme :v ahora respecto al cap : bueno, por la. Misma mierda de arriba sé que no está tan... Bueno, no sé. Una chica me dijo que debía ser más creativa al escribir, pero recién estoy comenzando con esto de la escritura, soy alguien que casi NO LEE, mis padres jamás me lo inculcaron y tampoco en el colegio, no tengo libros como para guiarme al respecto y tampoco me da la gana de buscar en Internet, sin embargo, siempre me INFORMO respecto la redacción y ortografía literaria. También hubieron varias que me dijeron que mi modo de escritura estaba bien, y pienso lo mismo que ellas que con el tiempo iré superandome en ese sentido. Gracias c: me pareció increíble que les gustara tanto y no pude creer la cantidad de follow y fav que recibí sólo con el primer cap TuT pues les pido que vayan notando hasta lo más mínimo en cada cap 7w7 todo es esencial para el final gggggg._

 _Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortografía o de redacción, no pienso corregir nada, igual xD_

 _Pronto haré una ficha de nuestra queridito enemigo, sólo diré que es un reptiliano porque los amo ❤_

 _Bai, feliz semana santa_

 _25/03/2018_

 _._

 _._

* * *

2/11/2018 editado y corregido a pesar que dije no hacerlo.


	3. ¿Nuevos acontecimientos?

_Bueno ¿ocho meses es mejor que un año y dos meses, no? XD perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto..._

 _Antes de que lean este capitulo, quiero comentarles que edité los capítulos anteriores. Si gustan pueden pasarse de nuevo y comprenderán varias cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta en poner, según yo sí las había escrito pero no xD todo estaba en mi estúpida cabezota :v._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **¿Nuevos acontecimientos?**

* * *

La fría madrugada bañaba todo lo que se le interponía y Corporación Cápsula no era la excepción. La pareja más joven en la residencia yacían cálidamente en su lecho, logrando burlar toda baja temperatura al compartir su mutuo calor bajo las sábanas; con una extrañada mujer despierta a altas horas de la mañana, quien no había logrado dormir bien por todo el asunto del día anterior, tratando de buscar una respuesta a todo lo recientemente ocurrido.

Conociendo la hora a la que despertaba su _esposo_ , ya debería haberse levantado e irse a entrenar. Así era su rutina y se acostumbro a ella al pasar de los años. Al notar la hora en el reloj digital situado sobre el buró de su lado, ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que volvió a verlo. Algo inusual, pensó. Extrañada por el horario, volteó para cerciorarse si él se había ido y no lo notó al estar pensativa; con la escasa luz en el ambiente confirmó su presencia al estar dormido boca arriba a su lado. Al acercársele creyó que, por el movimiento, él despertaría pero tampoco sucedió…

No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que _le_ pasó ayer.

—Vegeta —murmuró tras rememorar, no queriendo asustarse de nuevo. El susodicho brincó abruptamente abriendo los ojos a su vez, buscando algún mal a su alrededor por la repentina mención—. ¡Perdón, perdón! —se abalanzó para abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas —, no era mi intención despertarte.

El recién despertado dejó escapar el poco aire que retuvo al instante, relajando todo su cuerpo al cerciorarse que nada malo pasaba; a pesar de aún tener el malestar de la cabeza, estaba más alerta luego de la revelación del día de ayer... Aunque algo sí estaba fuera de lo normal —¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? —cuestionó al notar la poca iluminación en la habitación, cuando perfectamente sabia que ella se levantaba unas cuantas horas después que él.

Aún estando su rostro escondido en la curvatura del cuello de su pareja, resopló en éste antes de lentamente levantarse y verlo, dudando si contestar a su pregunta. No lo pensó mucho ya que, en el tono en que la cuestionó, carecía de enojo y parecía estar de buen humor a pesar de haberlo despertado tan repentinamente:

—Simplemente no podía dormir bien —se limitó a responder con una ligera sonrisa, pareciendo más de una disculpa. Nuevamente acomodándose en su lado de la cama, esperando a que él se marchará… a que todo iniciara como era costumbre.

No obstante, nunca esperó ser halada por unos fuertes brazos y abrazarla en modo de comprensión.

—Duérmete —el calor de aquel susurro sobre su oreja le erizó los vellos de la nuca, creyendo que era algún producto de su imaginación lo que acababa de escuchar ya que, en la noche anterior estaba muy _esquivo_ —, me quedaré un rato. —y con esas últimas palabras confirmó que no lo eran. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor en sus brazos, fundiéndose en su cálido abrazo. Pues eran pocas las veces en que él se quedó –a voluntad– a su lado por las mañanas, así que aprovecharía cada segundo del momento.

Una chispa de condescendencia lo removió en lo más interior y, así como ayer, se sentía culpable por algo de lo que _indirectamente_ no provocó. Sin embargo, nada perdía al remediarlo, es más, lo reconfortaba ver la felicidad _en_ - _quienes_ - _quería_ por sus actos. Y por eso, decidió quedarse cierto tiempo para que ella descansara lo debido y dejase su preocupación hacia él por un momento.

Al poco tiempo, sintió la acompasada respiración de la dormida mujer en sus brazos; se removió lentamente para no despertarla y poder retomar su día con sus típicos entrenamientos. Antes de salir de la compartida habitación, le dio una mirada a la científica que tenía como pareja; prometiéndole en silencio protegerlos ante todo.

Aún con el constante dolor de cabeza que mantenía desde hace un día, estaba más receptivo de lo normal recorriendo los corredores y pasillos con sigilo no acostumbrado. Tal y como el día anterior, se cercioró que todo estuviera bien en Corporación Cápsula; extrañamente pasando por áreas de las que nunca había visto desde su estadía en el lugar donde ahora llama _su_ - _hogar_ ; no era algo que le interesara pero debía conocer más cada rincón si trataba de buscar una estrategia de combate –también de defensa– así como también escondites para un contrincante. Como último punto, ubicó cada una de las energías a todo su alrededor; nada fuera de lo usual fue lo que esperó.

Satisfecho con su breve revisión, decidió que era hora de empezar sus entrenamientos no sin antes de comer para llenarse de más energía. Sin embargo, al estar en el amplio comedor, no sintió hambre y el estómago se le revolvió al oler la comida que los robots le preparaban, dejándola toda servida sobre la mesa.

Disgustado con el sentir, pasó de largo para ir a su cámara de gravedad ya que debía recuperar el tiempo perdido de la última sesión de entrenamiento. Esta vez, no se detendría por nada.

Ya en la cámara, se encontraba programando todo antes de empezar; se situó en medio del salón cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo imaginó un oponente de pelea, con alto poder queriéndolo retar, más bien superarlo y destruir todo el planeta. Motivado por su nuevo contrincante imaginario, sus párpados se separaron despejando su vista para situarlo frente a él como una silueta negra en una posición retadora. Estaba tan sincronizado su mente con su cuerpo, así como también lo estaba con el simulador de gravedad que, cuando esté último zumbó para aumentar su fuerza, saltó para embestir a su inexistente rival; quien también había brincando hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo y luego desencadenar varias series de ataque.

Cada vez más aumentaba la presión; y de nuevo esto comenzaba a fastidiarle. No llevaba tanto tiempo peleando como para cansarse, pero su respiración pesada y sus lentos movimientos de ataque lo denotaban con certeza. Al lanzar una esfera de ki a su _oponente_ , esta rebotó en un robot de pelea –que simulaban los contraataques– y le cayó directamente en la cara, de una vez mandándolo al suelo. El dolor se multiplicaba por el peso que incrementaba el simulador gravitatorio, a tal grado que le era _imposible_ levantarse. Era exactamente que ayer: no progresaba en su bienestar ni en su entrenamiento.

¡Y explotó en ira!

Optó por transformarse en súper saiyajin para poder elevar su fuerza y poder levantarse de una vez por todas. Con dificultad se dirigió al panel de control y bajó la fuerza de 460 G de cincuenta a cincuenta para regresar a su entrenamiento; mas no tenía planeado apagarlo pero tubo que hacerlo. Cuando éste cedió, se des-transformó al instante que sintió alivio, permitiéndose relajar cada músculo de tan extraño suceso.

—¿Qué me sucede? —se cuestionó enojado a sí mismo al ver sus temblorosas manos, también notando que de la cara le caían gotas de sudor mezcladas con sangre, manchando parte del mando y el suelo. Gruñó enfadado mientras se limpiaba el rostro con sus enguantadas manos, sacudiéndolas luego para sacarse el exceso de fluidos sin importarle seguir ensuciando su alrededor.

Reprogramando todo, se dedicó a retomar el entrenamiento _sin-pausas-alguna._

Infortunadamente, aquello no se dio; a pesar que no quería parar en ningún sentido, su cuerpo lo _obligaba_ a detenerlo todo. Y así consistió su día. No lograba superar los 300 G ya que no lograba rebasarlos sin tener que convertirse en súper saiyajin y desactivar el simulador, para ese nivel ni siquiera se necesitaba transformarse por la facilidad que era; no quería dar por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy pero la maquina no estaba de acuerdo con él, extrañamente pitando indicando que ya se había sobrecalentando por el forzado seguimiento variable de gravedad. Enfurecido, apagó el simulador de mala gana; sin embargo, continuaría entrenando sin este ya que lo dejaría enfriar para ocuparlo luego.

El tiempo había pasado al sentirse más cómodo utilizando únicamente los robots de ataque; esta vez sin transformarse ya que no lo veía necesario.

Sin meditarlo, otro ataque logró derribarlo. Fue ahí donde dio por finalizado el entrenamiento del día con un sabor agridulce en la boca, –más bien a metal por la sangre que brotaba de su labio– ya que no serviría de nada presionarse al no _sentirse_ en sus cabales.

Esta vez se fue sin hacer paradas en el trayecto hacia sus aposentos; sin darse cuenta que no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día y, a pesar de eso, aún no sentía hambre. Por consiguiente, no había notado la hora que era y, justamente cuando iba a digitar la clave de acceso de la habitación, la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer sorprendida y asustada por lo que veía frente a sí.

—¡Por Kamisama! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —gritó la mujer de cabellos celestes al notar el estado del moreno; quien iba a buscarlo luego de no saber de él y _preocupada_ al enterarse que no había comido en todo el día. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarlo así, a media noche; por instinto lo jaló del brazo para adentrarlo a la habitación y curarlo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —repentinamente le reclamó cuando acercó un pañuelo húmedo para limpiarle el rostro. Asustada por la queja, soltó un pequeño grito y retrajo la mano ; no comprendió ya que nada malo estaba haciendo como para que le hablara en ese tono… y no supo qué responderle, todo era tan extraño, él estaba _actuando_ raro, notó.

Al ver la reacción de su mujer, comprendió que algo se salió de lugar en tan sólo un instante. Tal y como anteriormente había pasado con su hijo: no recordaba lo sucedido; esto hizo que frunciera sus espesas cejas, notando que ella también lo hizo al esperar recibir una respuesta sobre lo ocurrido. Visualizó en un segundo su alrededor y unió las piezas. Suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos cuando la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia su rostro para que procediera con su cometido.

La limpieza transcurrió en silencio, uno muy incomodo para la mujer y uno que agradecía su contraparte, que al sentirle el suave tacto sobre sus heridas lo reconfortaba y, a la vez, también le incomodaba al no saber cómo agradecerle. Luego de eso, tampoco hubieron más palabras que un "descansa" por parte de su compañera de cama, quien estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del saiyajin ¿Algo le estaría sucediendo? Se cuestionaba la curiosa científica.

Y así siguió todo por más de una semana, dejando también en intriga al resto de la familia, ya que con el dicho transcurso comenzó a actuar distinto: se mantenía más distante con su mujer y su hijo, dejó a una deprimida suegra al no comer todo el _buffet_ que siempre se le preparaba, y un curioso padre sobre la relación actual de su hija.

Inclusive, él mismo estaba en la lista al no comprender lo que sentía.

Habían demasiados cambios: en los entrenamientos ya no _podía_ usar con seguimiento el simulador de gravedad ya que, de alguna manera, no podía aguantar el peso de ésta; y eso, más que enojarlo, lo frustrada porque ya podía asegurar que comenzaba a superarse luego de tanto tiempo. Procuraba llegar a su lecho luego de que la científica se durmiera y se levantaba mucho más antes de lo acostumbrado, siempre procurando no despertarla. Ahora evitaba todas las comidas al ya no despertar su apetito, dejándolo descompensado. Cuando su hijo lo buscaba para entrenar, siempre buscando una excusa para no hacerlo, llegando al punto de ocultársele para no atenderlo.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de los nuevos acontecimientos del _afectado_ , haciendo que éste se alejara más de lo común para no ser cuestionado. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que le pasaba como para estar resolviendo las dudas de los demás.

Se detestaba.

Sin embargo, jamás bajó la guarda para protegerlos. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, al no _sentirse_ bien en todos los sentidos, le perturban la idea de no poder defenderlos de aquel mal que se le informó…

Él era el encargado de siempre defenderlos.

* * *

Al haber apresurado en concretar su venganza, no había premeditado muchos factores: debió observarlo antes de iniciar todo el proceso; primero aprender de su entorno, recalcó. Pero estaba tan ansioso por hacerlo sufrir que no había previsto todas las cosas que estaba sucediendo.

Reconoció que había subestimado al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Ahora, por su _error,_ debía acoplarse a todo lo que él hacía; ya que no podía hacer mucho si el cuerpo y la mente de su portador estaban perfectamente sincronizado. Aún no podía completamente controlar a su víctima y menos ahora por lo débil que había quedado al soportar los entrenamientos.

Sobre todo lo ocurrido, algo nuevo había descubierto: si se debilitaba, a su transportador también le afectaría. No podía asegurar si era algo bueno o malo; y esto hacía que lo asustara. De esta técnica había aprendido que, al no tomar las debidas precauciones, en un solo descuido podría morir sin afectarle al otro, sin su verdadero cuerpo.

Intentaba hacer lo posible para recuperar energía, y el alimento era gran fuente para hacerlo. Pero con la _posesión_ con su víctima también adquiría sus sentidos, y cuando se trataba de comida era muy quisquilloso; luego del primer platillo que probó quedó completamente asqueado por los fuertes sabores y grasas que ingería, al igual que la cantidad de calorías de la que, según sus conocimientos, era absurda; por lo que obligó al cuerpo a ya no ingerir más _de-lo-que-quería_.

Dejándolo peor en todas las condiciones. Cada vez más, su plan se venía abajo. Y es que no era su intención dañarlo directamente, pero así marchaba lo que no había acordado.

Tal vez se mantenía con vida por la resistencia del saiyajin, y porque se aferraba a su venganza. Intentaba cooperar con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, buscando opciones para encontrar más tiempo y resolver el problema a toda costa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: que feo es estar disculpándose a cada rato xD nah, ya en serio creo que no debo :v. Y es que este año podría catalogarlo como el peor de todos y haber cumplido veinte años no me hace sentir mejor TnT por eso es mi falta de motivación._ _Creo que este cap está corto y un poquito forzado en varias partes, y más que todo en el final. Pero no sabía qué más agregarle y-y hice todo lo posible y a mi alcance, no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho x_ _D. Háganme saber qué les pareció UwU_

 _Me di cuenta que en los capítulos anteriores había omitido varios detalles y también que tenía faltas de redacción y ortografía, sé que este también las tiene por ahí y luego me voy a dar cuenta y me disculpo por eso (Raios, de nuevo xD) así que los corregí. También noté que he cambiado mi forma de narrar, siento que mejoré una miseria, pero algo es algo Cx._

 _Gracias por todos esos follows y fav que me dan, más a esas pocas personitas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review ; me sorprende el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, 😘❤ los amo a todos._

 _Dato curioso pero nada importante:_ esta historia está medio basada en sueños —más bien catalogados como pesadillas— en posesiones que he tenido xD, lo sé, es extraño.

De nuevo, gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima, que tal vez sea hasta el otro año :'v Bai.

21/11/2018


End file.
